


Intruder

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hispanic Karkat, Humanstuck, M/M, Nonbinary Karkat, Sharing a Bed, Trans Dave Strider, Utterly sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: They looked at him with a half-lidded, deadpan expression, waiting for him to shut up. Dave promptly closed his mouth.“Are you done.” The stranger asked. Dave nodded. “Good. Then hand me my pants so I can go yell at my roommate.”





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Homestuck Artists Discord](http://homestuckartists.tumblr.com/) Art/Writing Collab day.  
> Art by [Phoenix!](http://latinxmememaster.tumblr.com/)

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

_CAW._

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Dave woke to the sound of crows outside his window and the ever-present sound of a clock’s second hand ticking….somewhere. He’d lost his watch long ago but he knew the damned thing was around his room someplace. It had to be, after all, if he was hearing it. 

With a groan he got up out of bed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. It was getting a bit greasy again, but that wasn’t anything a long, hot shower wouldn’t fix.

Sunlight was just beginning to stream in through the cracks in his blinds. It wasn’t enough light to make him wince, just enough to illuminate the room so he could get around and find his damn pants. He’d fallen asleep in his binder again, damn it. If anyone who cared for him were here to find out he’d be in for an earfu-

Hold on.

Dave had finally managed to drag himself out of the tangle of sheets when he noticed an unfamiliar lump on his bed, pressed tightly to the wall. An unfamiliar, breathing lump.

“Um.” Dave immediately fumbled for his glasses. They weren’t where they always were, on his nightstand. They’d somehow ended up halfway across the floor of his dorm room. _What the fuck?_ Nevertheless, he put them on. It didn’t help his sight any considering they were sunglasses but at least when the intruder in his bed woke up they wouldn’t see the unnatural pinkish-red of his eyes. 

Cautiously Dave shifted forward. One step. Then another. Then another. He was leaning over the bed now. Slowly he peeled back the blanket covering the lump and a thick, soft cloud of black hair met his eyes. At least, it looked soft. Dave couldn’t really tell if it was soft just by looking at it - oh, oh hell yeah. That shit was softer than silk.

When Dave realised what he was doing he pulled his hand away like he’d been burnt. Okay, Strider, no need to be a creep here. This kid’s sleeping in your bed and you’re feeling up his hair like you’ve got some kind of fetish for the shit. Calm it.

Cheeks burning, he kept pulling the blanket down. He sincerely prayed that whoever was under his blanket was clothed, or else this would get real weird, real fast. 

Thankfully it seemed like his mystery bedmate had had the common sense to keep their t-shirt and boxers on, at the very least. They were a light brown, and freckly all over, even down their arms and from what Dave could tell all across their face. He spotted thick, black lashes, a round nose, and high, full cheeks. 

Huh. Cute. 

“You can stop staring at me now.”

The voice that came out of the sweet, soft face had the faintest trace of a Spanish lilt. It was gravelly and rough, like it had once been soft and then they’d screamed themself permanently hoarse. Dave felt a twinge in his own throat at hearing it. Damn, he almost wondered how someone’s voice got that way, then he realised he was still staring and saying nothing. Quickly he dropped the blanket and moved away.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “Not every day you wake up with someone weird in your bed.”

It was only when the other person blinked open a wide, reddish-brown eye and narrowed it at him suspiciously that he realised what he’d said. He scrambled to correct himself.

“Shit, uh, I mean, not like you’re weird or anything, I wouldn’t know, I only just met you but like, it was weird, um. As in…having you be in my bed? And also weird because I don’t know you. Yeah. That’s what I meant.”

His speech only got more and more hurried, stumbling over himself, Southern accent in full swing as he tried to dig himself out of his hole and only managed to deepen it. While he rambled the stranger had sat up, pulling their knees to their chest and ruffling their sleep-tousled hair with one hand. They were a little on the wiry side, well-built with strong arms that flexed even when they wrapped them around their knees. Their brows were thick and furrowed, like they never seemed to stop scowling, their mouth in a flat line with full, flushed lips. Dave caught sight of them and couldn’t help but lick his own anxiously. 

They looked at him with a half-lidded, deadpan expression, waiting for him to shut up. Dave promptly closed his mouth.

“Are you done.” The stranger asked. Dave nodded. “Good. Then hand me my pants so I can go yell at my roommate.”

“Yeah, sure - wait, hold on,” Dave was halfway through the process of leaning over to grab the black sweatpants on the floor that were clearly not his when he paused and looked up at the intruder. “How did you get in here? Why were you in my bed? Do you make a habit of just barging into other peoples’ dorms or something?”

Once again the stranger waited until Dave was done rambling. They seemed almost off-put by the amount of questions that had slipped from Dave’s lips, but nonetheless looked determined to answer them all. It was only polite.

“I knocked on the door, you let me in. I slept here because my useless stoner of a roommate locked me out, again. And yes, occasionally I knock on my neighbor’s door to crash there, because this is a normal habit, but he wasn’t home tonight so I was forced to resort to the next door down - which congratulations, was yours.” The stranger’s brow furrowed, lips pursing slightly in confusion and Dave once again bit his own because fuck. The thirst was real. “Hold on. Do you not remember opening the door for me last night?”

Dave shook his head no. “I think I’d remember opening the door for you.” He said. His eyes went wide behind his shades when he realised what he’d just blurted out and his ears burned red. _Oh, my god, Dave, you idiot._

“….Right.” The stranger raised a brow, tilting their head slightly. Their hair fell into their eyes and they shook it out, ruffling it back with one hand before reaching out for their pants. “Well. Anyway. Sorry to barge in on you, um….?”

“Dave.”

“Dave, right. I’m Karkat. Nice to meet you. Next time I need a place to sleep and option number one isn’t home I’ll make sure you’re actually conscious before barging into your room, alright?” Karkat, as Dave now learned they were called, stood up and tugged on their pants. They gave a stretch and Dave felt his legs go weak at the temporary sight of soft, pale brown tummy, just the slightest hint of a happy trail leading into his boxers. _Christ._ “Sorry about the scare I probably gave you.”

“Um.” Dave wrenched his eyes away from Karkat’s midsection and he was sure his face was bright red. “No, yeah, it’s fine. Crash here anytime.” He said, trying to keep his face passive. 

Karkat gave the tiniest hint of a smile, just a bare upquirk of his lips. “Alright, Dave.” He said, sticking one hand in his pants pocket and heading for the door. “Thanks for letting me crash here…I’ll see you at breakfast?”

Dave swallowed and nodded. “Right, uh, yeah. Breakfast.” He gave a thumbs up. “I’ll see you then.”

Karkat opened the door and headed out. Dave leaned against the wall and rubbed a hand over his face, giving a low groan and tilting his head back.

“Holy shit, I’m so gay,” He wheezed. “Good god, what the fuck - wait.”

He looked down. 

He’d had that entire conversation without pants on.


End file.
